


Gorgeous

by LadyoftheValley



Series: Drabbles Inspired By... [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Mutual Pining, even if he won't admit it, here have my attempt at fluffy things, they go to a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheValley/pseuds/LadyoftheValley
Summary: Oikawa gets drunk and emotional at a party





	Gorgeous

Oikawa watched from the center of the party crowd, watched the girls going up to Iwaizumi on the sidelines like they had any business being there. No, that was Oikawa’s spot. But he kept up the act as the center of attention, charming and flirting shamelessly to all who came close enough to beg for his attention, took whatever closed drinks were offered to him.

Once he finally managed to get himself out of the circle, he went to Iwaizumi’s side, leaning into him, the intoxication making him bolder than usual, and grinned at the girl taking Iwaizumi’s attention, “I’m gonna steal my Iwa-chan for a sec, okay?”

He forcefully pulled the other away from her, because he was irrationally furious at her. Honestly, if his Iwa-chan had gotten a girlfriend earlier, he could focus his jealousy on her, but because Iwa-chan hadn’t taken a girlfriend, Oikawa had to be jealous of every single girl that went up to him.

Oikawa made it to an empty bedroom, pushing Iwaizumi in before closing the door behind them, finally able to take a breather. But Iwaizumi wasn’t going to give him a moment to breathe, stepping close, “What the fuck, Oikawa?”

This close, Iwaizumi was absolutely gorgeous, and Oikawa hated him for it.

His alcohol-addled mind brought his hands up to gently grab Iwaizumi’s face, “Stop looking at them. Aren’t I pretty enough for you to look at?”

Iwaizumi sighed and took Oikawa’s hands off his face, leading him to the bed to sit him down, “How much have you drank?”

Oikawa tried counting on his fingers, “I don’t know. I made myself like four cocktails and then people gave me drinks. I stopped counting. It’s a party and tomorrow’s Sunday, so I don’t have to count.” Oikawa was too much of a social drinker, that if everyone else had drinks in their hands, he needed one too. He wasn’t going to be the only sober one at a party.

So Iwaizumi left, much to Oikawa’s displeasure, and brought him back a water, handing him the glass, “Drink.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes but took it, sipping at it as he leaned back against the headboard, “You’re ruining my life, Iwa-chan.”

“How so?” Iwaizumi indulged him a bit more when he was pouty and drunk, and Oikawa took full advantage of it. He whined and threw himself on Iwaizumi, as much as he could and spilling some water on the floor, “By not being mine already!”

Iwaizumi quickly grabbed the cup from him, setting it aside so Oikawa didn’t make even more of a mess, and carefully moved him as much as he could, so Oikawa’s head was in his lap and he’s somewhat relaxing, “What are you talking about? You barely let me have enough time to have other friends besides you.”

“That’s because they’ll take you from me, Iwa-chan! Look at your face! How are they going to keep their hands to themselves with a face like that!” Oikawa turned himself so he could lay on his back, looking up at Iwaizumi, reaching to hold his cheeks again, “Have you seen yourself, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi laughed at him, and it made Oikawa pout more, “You’re such a hypocrite, Oikawa.”

Oikawa shrugged, “I’m allowed to be. I was always the pretty one who took the spotlight off you. Plus I think I’m drunk, so hush and let me be right.”

His best friend only laughed more at him, taking Oikawa’s hands off his face and putting them on his stomach, holding them both in one hand so Oikawa can’t accidentally hit anything, while the other goes through his styled hair, trying to settle him down, “Alright, alright. I’ll be yours. Happy?”

Oikawa gasped happily, trying to reach for Iwaizumi again even if his hands are trapped, “You mean it?”

Iwaizumi nodded and kept his hand running through his hair, “Yeah, yeah. Now get some rest. I’ll get us home.”

Oikawa doesn’t need to be told twice, and almost immediately dozed off with a smile on his face.

True to his word, Iwaizumi carried Oikawa to the car and drove them home, having had only one drink at the party, knowing Oikawa wouldn’t be careful and watch his alcohol intake.

Because contrary to what Oikawa believed, Iwaizumi was wholly and completely in love with Oikawa Tooru, despite his obnoxious public persona, and had never for a moment considered being in love with anyone else.

As he got Oikawa back home, he took him to bed, undressing him from the party clothes and putting him in his favorite pajamas, leaving aspirin and water on the bedside table for when Oikawa woke up. Before he left, he allowed himself one indulgence, and kissed Oikawa’s forehead goodnight, “See you tomorrow, Tooru.”


End file.
